You Really Got Me
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Shouyou se encuentra en medio de un ataque de insomnio. No entiende que le tiene tan agobiado, tampoco que hace la imagen de Kenma dando vueltas en su cabeza. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: HinaKen)
**What's up all the people!**

Primeramente, buenas~ (las tengan) Diablos, pensé que nunca en la vida volvería a escribir ese saludo aquí, pequeños lectores fanfictioneros. ¡De verdad he extrañado esto montones!

Pero bueno, he regresado de mi súper hiatus personal, y vengo más fuerte que nunca con un reto que voy a terminar, a huevo. Y de paso, me complace darles la noticia de que estoy de lleno en un nuevo fandom: **Haikyuu!**. BEBÉS, no pude evitar el amor por los homos del voley. Mucho rollo, al final del escrito les coloco de que va el reto impuesto por si gustan participar~

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)

 **Advertencias** : Chaparrito bello naranja aferrado. Insinuación de celos e insomnio. Pareja no tan "canon". (Aquí no existe el canon, bitches. _#MultishippingPride_ )

 **Canción** **base** : "You Really Got Me" de The Kinks, pero la que tengo descargada es la versión de Van Halen.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **You Really Got Me"**

 **(HinaKen)**

Recostado en el gran cuarto, Hinata Shõyõ se empieza a cuestionar sobre problemas. Problemas que nunca le habían tomado desprevenido, problemas sin sentido para cualquiera. Lástima que él no era cualquiera. Son las tres de la mañana, y sigue sin poder pegar la pestaña para echarse a dormir.

Todos sus compañeros duermen plácidamente, a su modo cada quien, Tanaka y Noya pateándose entre sueños por mostrar superioridad en un duelo digno de subirse a YouTube. Asahi por su parte está tan sumido como una piedra tumbado al lado del capitán de Karasuno que abraza por la cintura a Sugawara, que con su mano derecha placidamente acaricia su cabello en momentos inconscientes, no puede evitar sonrojarse al verlos, no sabía que tenían cierta cercanía. O quizás no la tenían, vaya. Los del bando de segundo año duermen a pierna suelta junto al pecoso Yamaguchi entre los sacos de camping, mientras Tsukishima está recto cual momia en sarcófago, casi teniendo un aspecto aterrador. El pelinaranja suspira derrotado moviendo el brazo del armador del equipo cada veinticinco segundos. Tan concentrado está en sus pensamientos que se ha puesto a contar las veces que Kageyama lo ha intentado golpear.

 _"Ay, San Balón de Voleibol de Miyagi*. Noquéame, con golpes a lo Bakageyama, por favor"._ Piensa, aún ensimismado.

Pero, no es su culpa del todo estar así. Todo es bendita culpa del colocador de Nekoma.

Toda la semana, durante el campamento de concentración no ha dejado de echarle el ojo a ese chico de pelo teñido. Desde que llegaron lo ha observado, sintiéndose casi acosador, a ese punto. Al principio, después de saludarlo, pensó que era porque tenían tiempo sin verse, desde que lo conoció por mera casualidad en una desviación por las cuadras -en realidad él estaba perdido por no seguir a los demás durante la carrera matutina previa al entrenamiento- se habían llevado bien, a pesar de ser bastante diferentes, existía una convivencia demasiado cordial entre ellos.

El muchacho en cuestión era un misterio, de esos que le encanta descubrir, a veces se preguntaba porqué se convertiría en un foco resplandeciente en su campo de visión. Tal vez era por esa manera tan fugaz de jugar, su mirada de gato se mueve por encima de todo cuando juega, es divertido verle hacer colocaciones para rematar, casi podía asegurar que te leía. Le gustaba leerlo a él también, saber sus movimientos, que hacían como "¡GWAH!" "FLUUUUSH" y "¡POW!".

Esa descripción siempre hacía al rubio dudar de la coherencia del número diez de los cuervos. A lo mejor era mero asunto de su cabello, es corto, rubio amarillento con la raíz oscura. Muy excéntrico -Aunque Hinata no era quien para decir aquello- pero particularmente bonito.

Se veía tan suave que provocaba en ocasiones querer recargarse en él, como lo hacían los integrantes del Nekoma, a veces se descubría a si mismo haciendo pucheros por no poder acercarse en esos momentos de victoria a celebrar con él, zarandearle y abrazarlo para estar en contacto con... _"Espera, ¡No! E-eso no tiene sentido"._ Replica en su cabeza el joven de Karasuno a la vez que golpea levemente sus mejillas para reaccionar.

Kenma solía ser muy serio e indiferente. Tanto que de vez en cuando a Shõyõ le daba por querer estar con él y sacarle conversaciones. Deseaba que ellas nunca terminaran, que las palabras no cesaran porque era tiempo valioso. Además sus labios formando palabras eran tan hipnotizantes, le enfrascaban en miradas, aunque normalmente él era la persona parlanchina en esas pláticas repentinas. Entonces, por un segundo llegó a imaginar si Kenma podría hartarse de su palabrería y callarlo con esos labios pálidos sobre los suyos. ¿A que podrían saber?

Se quedó helado. Allí estaba. El hilo de pensamiento se estaba desviando de nuevo.

¿Disfrutaba mirar al chico entre jugadas? **Si.**

¿En serio le molestaba que los demás se le acercaran con tanta naturalidad? ¿A pesar de ser su mismo equipo? **Definitivamente.** **SI.** ¿De verdad consideraba el tiempo con el rubio valioso? **Por** **supuesto.**

Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué prestaba tanta atención a sus labios? ¿¡Hasta el color era atrayente para si mismo!? ¿Por qué quería saber su sabor?

" _ **Porque te gusta, Shõyõ."**_

Las alertas de Hinata se encendieron en su cúspide de iluminación mental tras haber soltado esa respuesta sin pensarlo.

 _"¿Me gusta Kenma?"_

Tres segundos pasaron para responderle nuevamente a su yo interno. Llevó las palmas de sus manos a su rostro totalmente enrojecido tras su descubrimiento.

Kozume Kenma, le gustaba. Le quitaba el sueño.

Para colmo, lo tenía donde quería.

Realmente lo tenía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:**

 ***Santa Madre de Calcuta:** La razón por la que existe el "Santo Balón de Voleibol de Miyagi", es una referencia religiosa exagerada mexicana en este caso. **Me iré al infierno por esto, lo sé.**

Y fue eso. Lo sé, mi ineptitud para escribir está _out_ , prometo mejorar con el tiempo~

Ahora les explico de que va el reto:

 _El reto random de los 30 one-shots/drabbles_ está creado para motivar a escritores transformando canciones en historias fascinantes y cortas.

Los pasos son fáciles~

1\. Escribe 30 parejas que te gusten en papelitos y realiza un sorteo. Según aparezcan será el orden en que escribirás los fanfics.

2\. Pon tu reproductor de música en aleatorio. Las 30 canciones que aparezcan serán la trama y titulo de los fanfics.

3\. Anota el resultado, número de pareja corresponde a número de canción.

4\. ¡Invéntate el mejor fic de la historia!

 **Reglas** :

* _Respetar el orden de aparición._ No importa cuan ridículo sea el resultado.

* _No intercambiar el género de uno de los personajes protagonistas_. (Si quieres escribir una versión con cambio de género tómalo como otra pareja. Ejemplo: "1. KageHina, 2. Fem! Kage x Hina, 3. Kage x Fem! Hina, etc.)

* _Puedes usar temáticas o Universos Alternos,_ el chiste es que la esencia de la canción esté ahí.

Si toman el reto, ¡Háganlo saber! Me gustaría leer su trabajo~

Por ahora me despido no sin antes colocar la canción random del fic.

 _"Marinero que se fue a la mar y mar y mar. Para ver lo que podía, ver y ver y ver. Y lo único que pudo, ver y ver y ver. Fue el fondo de la, mar y mar y maaaaaar!"_

Sé que extrañaban la Random Frecuencia. LO SÉ(?)

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
